


Bigger Than Love

by spiderboi (wxrlddestroyer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxrlddestroyer/pseuds/spiderboi
Summary: Steve needs to revisit eighth grade science class, but Tony doesn't say anything.





	Bigger Than Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bigger Than Love by Oh Wonder.

 “You know, we look at the same stars that Da Vinci and Plato did.”

 They're laying on a flannel blanket in Clint’s backyard, watching the night sky. The stars are so much more clear without the lights of the city disrupting their silent beauty. Tony’s already gotten three ant bites, but he doesn't care.

 “Was that supposed to sound romantic, Capsicle?” He fights the urge to roll his eyes.

 There's a rumble under Tony’s head where it's laying on Steve’s chest as he chuckles. “No, not romantic. Just crazy to me. The stars will outlive all of us… Well, except Thor, maybe. We're the centers of our own universes while the real universe lives forever.”

 Tony doesn't say _well, no, because the universe hasn't been and won't be around forever,_ like he wants to.

 “It's bigger than me and you. Us. Bigger than our little love that means everything to me. Bigger than the team, or Asgard and the Realms… The stars are eternal.”

  _Except when they implode and turn into black holes,_ Tony doesn't say. Instead, “I love you.”

 “I love you too, my little universe.”


End file.
